trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Palec.EXE
Jestem wielkim fanem palców. Bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Lubię nowe gry o palcach, ale nie umywają się one do klasyków. Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek grał w sensowne lub posiadające fabułę gry i po moich doświadczeniach nie zamierzam. Zaczęło się to w miłe letnie popołudnie, grałem w Palec Adwenczer (lubiłem w nim sposób eksplorowania miast), dopóki nie zauważyłem, że przybył kurier i włożył coś do mojej skrzynki. Zatrzymałem grę i poszedłem zobaczyć co znajduje się w niej. Była w niej jedynie gra za 1,000,000zł i notatka. Wziąłem je do środka. Najpierw spojrzałem na notatkę. Była od mojego drogiego roślinnego, niebieskiego, porcelanowego, wymyślonego kumpla Kajla, z którym nie miałem kontaktu od dwóch tygodni. Wiem, że była od niego. Poznałem charakter pisma, pomimo tego, że pisał własnymi łzami. Wyglądało na źle napisane, zabazgrane, niełatwo było je rozczytać. Sprawiało wrażenie, jakby Kajak Kajl pisał je w pośpiechu i trudzie. Oto treść: Trump, Nie zniosę tego więcej. Powinienem był zająć się tym, zanim zabrakło już hajsu i mam nadzieję, że zrobisz to dla mnie. Nie mogę tego zrobić, on jest za mną, a ty, jeśli nie zniszczysz tej gry za 1,000,000zł, przyjdzie i po ciebie. Jest dla mnie za szybki... Proszę , zniszcz tą zapomnianą przez Boga grę za 1,000,000zł, zanim on po ciebie przyjdzie. Dla mnie jest już za późno. Zniszcz grę za 1,000,000zł. Gdy to zrobisz, zniszczysz i jego, ale zrób to szybko,albo on cię dopadnie. Nigdy nie graj w grę, to jest to, czego on chce. Po prostu to zniszcz. Proszę... Kisiel Kajl!!! Więc było to bardzo dziwne. Pomimo, że wiedziałem, że Kisiel Kajl JEST moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie widziałem go 62 tygodnie, nie zrobiłem tego, o co mnie prosił. Nie myślałem, że ta gra za 1,000,000zł mogła mu zrobić coś złego, przecież to wszystko jest jedynie grą za 1,000,000zł, co nie? Jak bardzo się myliłem... Tak, czy inaczej, spojrzałem na grę za 1,000,000zł. Wyglądała jak każda normalna gra zbyt droga by ktoś normalny mógł ją kupić na płytę, z wyjątkiem tego, że miała napisane na sobie markerem "PALEC.EXE", i nie była niezwykła w żaden sposób. Wyglądało na to, że dostał ją od kogoś ze sklepu typu eBay. Gdy zauważyłem napis "PALEC" na płycie, podekscytowałem się i zechciałem zagrać, w końcu byłem WIELKIM fanem Palców. Wszedłem do swojego pokoju, włączyłem komputer, włożyłem dysk i zainstalowałem grę. Gdy ekran główny się zjawił, zauważyłem, że wyglądał jak pierwszy Palec. Pomyślałem "SUPERDUPERRR!!!". Jak wcześniej pisałem, lubiłem klasyki. Pierwszą "Hę?" rzeczą, którą zauważyłem po wciśnięciu przycisku start była jedna klatka - Ekran główny, który zmienił się w coś okropnego przed przejściem w czarny obraz. Zapamiętałem, jak ekran główny zmienił się w stosunku do klatki przed włączeniem. Niebo pojaśniało, mały emblemacik stał się kremowy i twardy, napis RĘKA 2018 zmienił się w RĘKA 2016, a woda stała się fioletowa, zupełnie jak lakier do paznokci, wyglądała bardzo realistycznie. Ale najokropniejszą rzeczą w tej klatce był Palec. Jego paznokieć był żółty i leciała z niego resztka lakieru delikatnie maskująca grzybicę. Były w nim dwie niebieskie plamki (prawdopodobnie też niedomyty lakier) KTÓRE BYŁY OBRZYDLIWIE ZMIESZANE ZE ZGRZYBIAŁYM OTOCZENIEM!!! I jego paznokieć urósł, i był tak wysoki że wyleciał poza ekran. Byłem zdziwiony po zobaczeniu tego obrazka, ale pomyślałem, że to jakaś usterka i zapomniałem o tym. Po przejściu w czarny obraz gra została w nim przez jakieś 10 sekund. Potem zadziała się kolejna dziwna rzecz. Wybór zapisu z Palec The Kciuk 3 pojawił się na ekranie. Co jest? Co się dzieje w tej grze?! W każdym razie, później zauważyłem, że tło było jak jasne, tęczowe niebo z poziomu Yay Stardust Speedway! z Palca CD, i były tylko trzy zapisy. W tle słychać było radośniejszą wersję muzyki Megalocancer z Underpants. Obrazek dla plików zapisu, w którym zwykle widać podgląd po-'ziomu', na którym akurat jesteśmy był po prostu tęczowym statycznym tłem dla wszystkich trzech plików. Całkowite zaskoczenie wywołał u mnie wybór postaci. Pokazywał tylko lakier do paznokci, zmywacz do paznokci, i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu obcinacz do paznokci! Teraz byłem pewien, że gra nie ma usterek, a jest zhackowana. Taa, definitywnie zhackowana. Była bardzo kolorowa i radosna, ale jako wszechstronny gracz nie bałem się jej (a przynajmniej próbowałem), powiedziałem sobie, że to tylko zhackowana gra i nie jest w tym nic złego. W każdym razie, trzęsąc się ze strachu wybrałem pierwszy plik zapisu i wybrałem Lakier do paznokci. Gra zawiesiła się na około 5 sekund i usłyszałem miły, radosny krzyk "Jej :D". Brzmiał identycznie, jak szczęśliwy okrzyk. Wtedy obraz znów przeszedł w kolor tęczowy. Został tak przez około 10 sekund lub więcej i pokazała się typowa nazwa poziomu, z wyjątkiem tego, że kształty miały inne odcienie tęczy i tekst pokazywał tylko: TĘCZOWY SALON, AKT 1 Obraz stał się tęczowy, tytuł poziomu zniknął, ukazując przestrzeń Salonu ze ścianami pomalowanymi na kolor tęczowy z Palec1, muzyka była inna, brzmiała jak skakanie po kanapie. Zacząłem grać. Lakier do paznokci podskakiwał jak w każdym Palcu, ale dziwne było to, że gdy Lakier do paznokci skakał dalej przez poziom, było tam normalnie, prócz kamiennego podłoża i kilku szafek. Po pięciu minutach muzyka z miłych tonów zmieniła się na jeszcze milsze. Zobaczyłem coś i zatrzymałem się, żeby się temu przyjrzeć. Był to kwiatek wyrastający z ziemi. Było to dziwne, bo skąd kwiat w salonie...? . Lakier do paznokci się ucieszył i podskoczył do kosmosu, więc nakazałem mu wrócić. Im dalej podążał, tym więcej było widać kwiatków, tym bardziej muzyka stawała się radośniejsza i tym radośniejszy on się stawał. Byłem zszokowany widząc to. Wyglądały, jakby ktoś zasadził je na drewnianej podłodze. Tulipan był zasadzony i podlany. Poczułem się miło, jak Lakier do paznokci. Po paru sekundach nie było widać już kwiatków, muzyka delikatnie ucichła. Kazałem Lakierowi do paznokci iść. Gdy minęła minuta od delikatnego wyciszenia muzyki Lakier do paznokci wbiegł na szafkę, a potem zatrzymał się. Po drugiej stronie ekranu był Palec odwrócony tyłem do Lakieru do paznokci. Lakier do paznokci wyglądał na ucieszonego po ujrzeniu Palca, lecz chwilę potem jego uśmiech znikł. Palec wyglądał na zdołowanego. Lakier do paznokci szedł powoli w jego stronę. Nie dotykałem klawiatury, więc musiała to być cutscenka. Raptownie zaczęło rosnąć we mnie dziwne przeczucie. Im bardziej Lakier do paznokci zbliżał się do Palca, czułem, że kosmetyk jest w niebezpieczeństwie i coś złego ma się stać. Słyszałem słaby dźwięk, który narastał, gdy Lakier do paznokci zbliżał się do Palca. Zatrzymał się. Wyciągnął swój pędzelek do Palca, aby go dotknąć. To przeszywające uczucie we mnie rosło. Czułem obowiązek powiedzenia Lakierowi do paznokci, aby odszedł od Palca. Nagle w stop-klatce zobaczyłem paznokieć Palca. Żółty z niebieski kropkami tak, jak na obrazku w menu. Nie było tam Smutku. Ekran rozjaśnił się i dźwięk ucichł. Był tęczowy przez 7 sekund, po czym wyskoczył napis, mówiący: Możesz proszę, dać mi jakiś skuteczny lek na grzybicę? Będę wdzięczny. A tak przy okazji... chcesz w coś zagrać? W tym momencie się zaskoczyłem. Nie chciałem kontynuować gry, ale moja ciekawość była ponad to, gdy zobaczyłem kolejny poziom. Tym razem tytuł mówił: W CHOWANEGO? Byłem na poziomie Super chmurki z Palca 3 i wyglądał, jakby wszystko pokrywała maść na grzybicę. Lakier do paznokci był tym razem skrajnie radosny, bo mógł zebrać maść i pomóc palcowi. Patrzył na mnie i wykonywał dziwne gesty, jakby chciał, żebym dał mu coś do zbierania tej maści. Rozumiałem, że Lakier do paznokci próbuje mi powiedzieć, abym mu dał coś do zbierania tej maści, więc przyciskałem strzałkę w dół tak mocno, jak mogłem, aby Lakier do paznokci skakał szybciej. Ta miła wersja muzyki z Touhou Project rozweseliła mnie. Chciałem aby Lakier do paznokci wydostał się z lasu. Chciałem mu pomóc w zbieraniu jak tylko mogłem. W końcu usłyszałem ten miły okrzyk ponownie. Wesoły dziecięcy okrzyk. Przez 10 sekund starałem się pomóc Lakierowi do paznokci uciec z lasu. Nagle zauważyłem kawałki starego, zeschniętego lakieru na podłodze, właśnie takie, jakie miał Palec... Muzyka zmieniła się na Finale z Undertale. Wtedy zobaczyłem Palca biegnącego za Lakierem od paznokci. Jego poza przypominała naprawdę smutną. TYM razem miał on bardzo zepsucie wyglądający paznokieć, wyglądał, jakby chciał się popłakać, jakby nie było sposobu na pozbycie się grzybicy. W końcu Lakier do paznokci się potknął. (prawdopodobnie dlatego, że biegnięcie skacząc nie jest zbyt dobrym pomysłem) muzyka zatrzymała się razem z Palcem. Lakier do paznokci leżał tak i nie mógł się podnieść przez 15 sekund. Ta scena zaczęła się robić nudna do oglądania. Ale teraz Palec pojawił się dokładnie przed Lakierem do paznokci. Kosmetyk obserwował go z wielką nadzieją, na pomoc w podniesieniu się. Paznokieć Palca wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwy. Mogłem coś zrobić, ale nie chciało mi się. Tylko chciało mi się patrzeć co dalej. Na kolejnej stop klatce Palec poprosił o pomoc w usunięciu tego obrzydlistwa z paznokcia, a Lakier do paznokci o pomoc we wstaniu z podłogi. Nagle na ekranie pojawił się kolejny napis, mówiący: Możesz załatwić nasze problemy, to jest nieprzyjemne gdy tak leżysz lub masz grzyba!!! Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY Kategoria:Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko